Too Late To Be Forgiven
by Hawktalon.of.Windclan
Summary: WAS ONCE "TOO LATE"!What if Edward didn't get to save Bella in time when James bit her? What will the werewolves think? Read and find out! Rating may change later on. READ! READ! READ! I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Too Late

**Too Late**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the amazing characters. Stephanie Meyer does! (Whimper, and cries eyes out)**

**A/N: This takes place when James has kidnapped her.**

**PLZ check out my other stories, **_**If You're Happy And You Know It**_** and**_** Sorry! Emmett Vampire Style**_**. Here is **_**Too late: Chapter1**_

BPOV

He tossed me around the room into rubble. Suddenly I looked up to see the monster, James, above me. He had venom dripping slowly, like a leaking faucet, down his marble chin.

" Edward," I whimpered softly in the darkness as he brought my cut hand to his lips. With eyes of red, He licked it slowly with hunger. Then when I started to black out, he sank his teeth into my damaged veins.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony." Ah, Bella, sweet delicious Bella," James whispered in delight. In a flash, I saw him; my beloved beat vigorously at the creep. Then Alice and the others were following him. I suddenly felt a spark of hope.

" Alice," I whispered hoarsely. I heard Alice gasp with as her golden eyes fell on me. " BELLA!!" she screamed ,fright was gripping her voice. Quickly, everyone that I loved surrounded me.

" Bella," they each spoke with sorrow edging their voices. "NO!" I saw Edward roar with rage engulfing his voice.

" Edward, my hand it burns!" I whimpered. He looked at it very closely with a quizzical look. His eyes quickly widened with horror. "Carlisle! She's been bitten!" He yelled. I could hear his voice breaking.

Carlisle looked at his watch. " Alice what time did James bite her," said in calm tone. " An hour ago," she answered .She was in Jasper's arms, shaking uncontrollably.

" I'm sorry Edward," Carlisle said ;dread filled his voice.

" What?" Edward's voice shattering.

"The venom has already seeped into the blood stream and is do deep to suck out," Carlisle answered.

" Edward," I whispered.

" Yes!"

" I love you,"

"I-

Then, every thing went black.

**Ha! What do you think of that cliffy! I know it was a shorty, but ,I promise, if I get a lot of reviews then I'll make a long one! PLZ! Go down to the little square button that says 'Go' and review!! The 20th reviewer gets to ask me 2yes/no questions. So REVIEW!! **

**Hawktalon.of.Windclan signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Too Late

**Too Late**

**Disclaimer: For the Millionth time, I do not own twilight or anything related!! How many times do I have to type that!!**

**I got 10 reviews!! AAHHH! I'm so happy!! Lets try to break 15! Remember the 20****th**** reviewer gets to ask me 2 yes/no questions! And **_**Kaisershin **_**I promise that the story will not descend to BS. Mark my words. Here is chapter 2!!**

**BPOV**

I woke up on Edward's bed surrounded with cds. Suddenly, Alice crashed down the door! " Bella! You're awake!!" she screamed as she hugged my to death. I expected to be gasping for breath, but I was feeling normal.

_She must be trying to be gentle._

She released me from her grip. I noticed her bright golden eyes were deep with concern and sorrow. Before I could ask her what was a matter, she called her family up. Emmett was the first to appear.

" Bella! You're Alive!! I 'm ssssoooooo sorry that we were late trying to save from that creep!! You're alive!!" he bellowed as he was also choking me to death. Then during that time all I felt was his weight and no tight grip.

" Before anyone else pounces on me, tell me what is going on before I sick Edward on you!" I shrieked. Immediately, I felt a burning sensation at the back of my throat. I reached up and rubbed my neck.

" She must be hungry," Alice stated, ignoring my question.

_Hunger, when does hunger burn your throat?_

Quickly, she pulled be off the bed, down the stairs, and into the woods that surrounded the back of their mansion. All the way I was able to keep up with her all the way. Running with her, like it was ah early morning jog.

I was about ask her why all these strange things were happening; I was hit with most delicious scent I have ever smelled. Think of the smell of warm fresh baked cookies just coming out of the oven, then think of something much more appetizing. That was what I smelled.

It hit me like a baseball. Before I knew it, I was in a stalking crouch on a herd of deer. Then, I was on top of a deer, drinking the warm red fluid flow out of its neck.

Abruptly, memories flooded me. I remembered what James had done and how Edward saved me. I was now a vampire.

Quickly I rushed back to the Cullen Mansion, before Alice could check up on me, to see how I looked. I ran into Emmett accidentally.

" Sorry!" I called in the back of the bathroom. I turned to the mirror and saw a beautiful elegant creature staring back at me with red eyes full of wonder and shock. I was absolutely stunning!

Then a hope lifting thought came to me. _I can stay with Edward forever now!_

"Edward!!" I called,but he never showed up. " Alice!"I called, "where is Edward."

"He's-" suddenly she had a phased look crawl on her face. " He was in the meadow."she answered in concern.

" He's on the roof. I can feel strong emotions coming from there," Jasper yelled from down stairs.

" Thank's ,Jasper!" we called down together in unison. With vampire speed, I jumped out of Edward's window on to the tree just outside of his window.Then on top of the roof, staring in to the back of my bronze haired beloved.

" Edward," I whispered. As he was turning around,I pounced on him, giving to him biggest vampire-bear hug. " I love you, even though you weren't there when I woke up." I said through dry sobs.

" I'm sorry!! Very,very,very,sorry! Can you ever forgive me ,my love?" he whispered through my hair ,hugging me close.

" of course I can," I whispered. " We can stay with each other forever now!" I shrieked.

"By the way, where were you?" I asked accusingly. He started to bite his lip.

**I really need help on trying to figure out what Bella's power should be . There are several reviewers I would like to thank for encouraging me to go on with the story.**

_**ForEverTopaz1901(thank you for checking on the story)**_

_**Twilightxeclipse12**_

_**TakeOutYourTeethAndBiteMe**_

_**Horsecrazy Jr.**_

_**Kaisershin**_

_**Le O.G.**_

_**Fragile person**_

**Remember 20th reviewer gets to ask me 2 yes/no questions!**

**Hawktalon.of.Windclan signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Too Late

**Too Late**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything awesomely related to it. (Sighs regrettably)**

**I now have 16 reviews for this story! Only 4 spots left before I find the lucky and loyal 20****th**** reviewer! So keep sending the reviews. If you do, I'll send you a piece of cookie cake w/ icing!**

**I would specially like to thank **_**ForEverTopaz1901 (you must read her wonderful works of literature), Horsecrazyjr., Sakura (thanks for the cookie), ccgirl1410, Twlihardtwiligher434, **_**and**_** TheBeatlesChick.**_** Here is the next chapter!**

**Bpov**

" I was up here trying to think," he answered stately. " Alice said you _were_ in the meadow," I said with criticism.

"Oh, ummmmmmmm?" he replied, lossed for words. " O.k., I was trying to avoid you" he responded with shame. " What?!" I yelled.

" I was in deep self denial; that I could have been there earlier if I-". "No, you listen, I am happy that this happened, maybe not the way I wanted it, but it still ended happily!" I lectured.

"Really?" He replied, shocked. "Yes! How many more times do I have to say that I am happy and content with you, no matter what form I am in," I responded with cherish and love humming through my voice.

Swiftly, I felt his arms wrap around me like I was some brilliant, precious ornament. " Now there is only on problem left," he whispered with regret into my pale ear.

"And what on earth could that be?" I asked.

" How is Charlie going to take the loss of his only child?" he replied with a sorrowful tone.

_Crap! I totally forgot about Charlie! Will he have a heart attack? I know how weak his old heart is.  
_

" Has Carlisle come up with a plan yet?" I asked hopefully. I concentrated on Edward for a moment, for comfort. Abruptly, Edward had a concerned, anxious look spread across his pale once beaming face.

" We need to find Carlisle now!" he said as he carried me to Carlisle's office. " Carlisle!" he yelled with worry gripping his velvet voice.

" What, what is a matter Edward? Is something wrong with Bella?" Carlisle said calmly. " No, but I think she has something to do with it." He answered. I must have had a confused expression, because what he said next totally caught me off guard.

" Bella I can't hear anyone's thoughts," he said. " How? How can this be?" Carlisle asked in surprise. " He quickly turned Bella for some info, but found none. " I don't know how it happened. I know nothing, nine, zip, zilch, zero," I answered shrugging.

"Before coming in here, what were you doing Bella?" he asked with curiosity. "I was concentrating on Edward,but what does that have to do with anything?"

Ignoring my question, he asked ," Can you focus on edward ,again,dear?"

I did what I was ask and looked at Edward. " Can you read my mind ,Edward?" Edward focused on Carlisle for a brief moment and gave a deep sigh,filled with relief. " I can ," he answered at ease.

" Bella",I quickly turned my attention back at Carlisle," you asked earlier 'what does this have to do with anything'.Well, I believe we have just found your power, blocking other powers."

"What?" I whispered harshly.

" It appears when you concentrate on someone with an ability,like Edward, you block it," he replied factly. "Sorry,Edward," I apologized with embarrassment. Suddenly I felt a wave of warmth flood into my pale cheeks.

" Bella! yyyour bbblushing!" Edward stammered,astounded.

" Why I believe our Bella has found another power," Carlisle mentioned proudly as he left his office."Now I have to go to work,behave yourselves and call me anything happens to Bella," he shouted as he opened the front door and left.

"Let go tell the others about my new powers!" I screamed childishly as I pulled Edward into the living room. As we turned the corner, a pixie gave me a back-breaking hug. "AAAHHH! I'm so happy for you she shrieked. Before I could say my thanks,I was tossed on to the couch in front of the T.V.. With Alice's vampire speed,she turned it on.

" Watch it , this will most definitely interest you," she commanded in a hushed tone.

"-for a beaking news story, a 17 year old girl was killed in an car accident. The car she was driving was smashed into the forest. By looking at the license plate the car was identified to be owned by 17 year old,Bella Swan. Her father is taking it hard,over the loss of his only child-" the T.V. went dead after Alice hit the remote.

" What is my father going to do,Alice?" I asked with concern and worry creeping into my voice.

" Right now he is just a zombie, just sitting in his couch with only a_ friend_ for comfort," she said,regrettably. I notice that she pt a lot of effort to say the word _friend_.

"What do you mean by 'friend'?" I asked with curiosity. " Black," she answered, venomously. She started to look more like a lil' demon than a pixie.I gripped Edward for comfort. She seriously looked like she was going to eat me! Soon she shook her head,coming back to her normal self. Where was everyone else anyway?

'thump,thump' . The noise came from up stairs. " I"M NOT GOING TO SEE_ HER!_" someone screamed,it sounded like Rosalie." Young lady, you are going to see her whether you like it or not!" another person countered,that person sounded like Esme.

"Don't worry mom, I'll help!" yelled Emmett as he was running up stairs to help Esme. A minute later Esme came down stairs fixing her hair as Emmett came behind her with Rosalie on his back,kicking and screaming.

" Excuse me, but what is going on here?" I asked Esme. " Oh, sorry deary ,but I think that everyone should see how you are doing and since Rosalie and Jasper are the only one who haven't seen you yet I decided to take matters into my on hands," ahe answered simply.

" Hi," stated Rosalie.

" Greetings," I replied.

After an awkward moment, she ran up into the bathroom to put make-up on. Suddenly, Alice pulled me out of my seat and asked me the strangest thing.

" Bella how good are you at acting like a ghost?"

**What do you think of that?Remember that the 20th reviewer gets to ask me 2 yes/no questions. I would like to thank**

_**ForEverTopaz1901**_

**TwilightxEclipse12**

**Take out yourTeethAndBiteMe**

**cubye4**

**Horsecrazyjr.**

**Kaisershin**

**Le O.G.**

**fragile person  
**

**Sakura**

**CCgirl1410**

**Twihardtwiligher434**

**TheBeatlesChick**

**Know go to the little blue box and review even a smiley while make me happy! Review!Review! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Too Late

**Too Late**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Twilight or any of he characters. Why must a hurt me so!! (Screams in frustration)**

**A/N: My Mom is the greatest person on Earth!! She was preordering _Breaking Dawn_ and I was supposed to get it on the 5th, but she got a special offer from and I am now going to get it today!! AAAAAHHHHH!!**

**I would like to personally thank ForEverTopaz1901 for her positive criticism on her part. Luv ya!**

**(Calms down) The winner for the 20th reviewer for this story is… Alexandra Nicole Mason! Congratulations!**

**While typing this I was listening to _Cinderella _by Steve Curtis Chapman and _When the Day met the Night_ by Panic at the Disco.They are both heart touching songs that I think that everyone should at least give it a chance. Here is chapter 4.**

**BPOV**

Before I knew what was going on, Alice was pulling me into the next room with concern spreading across her face with every step she took.

" Alice! What in Forks is going on?"

She was hesitating at first, composed her face and said the thing that would make any one shatter in to millions of heartbroken pieces.

"Charlie is planning suicide right now and if we don't hurry his plan will be perfectly executed," she replied, still composed, but you know that she was about to break along side me. She and Charlie are close friends.

" What! Edward!" I shrieked. Abruptly, my bronze haired Greek god burst into the room clutching me.

" What is going on and why are you shaking violently?" his golden eyes were wide with worry. I didn't notice until he mentioned it, but I was trembling uncontrollably.

" Charlie is planning suicide!" I screamed as I tears were streaming down my eyes. I was probably ruining his shirt. Wait! I was crying?

" Edward, why am able to cry?" I asked, trying to calm my voice, but with no prevail. " I remember that Carlisle said 'When we are full of emotion and we don't know how to express it, our buried human feelings emerge and we usually cry,'" he stated.

" Alice have you called Carlisle yet?" he asked. " Esme is doing that as we speak," she answered.

Alice what is this plan that has me acting like a ghost?" I asked finally gaining control of my voice.

A wicked smile spread across her face. " You my friend are going to pretend to be a spirit and have Charlie change his mind about his idiotic plot, with out changing him," she explained.

I gaped at her. Surely Edward had told her that I am a terrible actress. " Surely Edward told you that I'm an awful actress," I stared, with an eyebrow raised, at Edward as I announced this. He gave one of his crooked, apologetic smiles in return.

" I don't care, as long as you get Charlie to stop planning his death," she nearly screeched, unexpectedly. " I 'm sorry Alice, I didn't know that you and Charlie were that close," I coaxed as I was cradling her in my arms.

" We had better hurry before it's too late," she said as she tried to draw the attention off her. In vampire speed we reached the silver Volvo. As we were opening the doors, Rosalie ran after us. " Wait!" she yelled.

Quickly she came and in vampire speed she whispered to Edward some that only they could hear, how annoying.

Swiftly she pulled me over with a serious look etched in her face. " I - umm- I- I'm sorry that I behave so poorly earlier and I'm also sorry that you're the one who has to stop your father's suicide," she said apologetically as she rocked backed and forth on her heels. I think I was about to drop dead, again.

" Thanks Rosalie, I accept your apology." And with that I gave her the best vampire hug I could think of at the time. I turned my heel and stalked of to the Volvo.

I was in the car and before I knew it we were at my old house. I jumped into my bedroom through the window. I heard music from down stairs. I opened the door and I heard _Cinderella _by Steve Curtis Chapman. Softly I crept out of my room and saw that Charlie was holding his police gun and there were broken beer bottles all over the place blocking the smell of his blood. Slowly he lifted his gun underneath his chin. That I guess was my queue.

"Charlie! No!" I screamed, like a banchee, as I ran down the stairs. He turned his head in shock. "B-B-Bella?" he stammered.

" Yes dad it is I, Bella that has come from beyond the grave" I tried to answer in a deep low voice. This was going to be fun.

" Why are trying to kill your self? Do you know what would happen to Billy and to Jacob if you fulfilled your plan!" I yelled angrily.

" N-n-no?" he answered in alarm. " He would be in deep sorrow for the rest of his life and he rot to death and Jacob would run away out of anguish and anger," I said distressingly.

Realizing what I had told to be true, doing the boy scout of honor thing, he said," I promise to never try to kill myself again,"

Satisfied with his answer I left through my window hopped into the car to see pleased tear/ mascara stained face and a loving golden chalky beaming face.

"Thank you, Bella" whispered Alice as she gave me a big choking hug. " Good job Bella," said Edward as he turned on the radio. "-to play _When The Day Met The Night_ by Panic at the Disco." The radio person said. Then we turned out of the drive way drove back home. Suddenly we heard a howl rip through out the night.

**Thanks for all the reviews! O.k. I'm thinking now that the 40****th**** reviewer gets to ask me 4 yes/no questions and a big Edward hug! Keep reviewing! I don't car if it's a smiley thing. Just review! I would like to thank**

_**ForEverTopaz1901**_

_**Isoran**_

_**Latuacantante00124**_

_**Alexandra Nicole Mason**_

_**Singersk8rgirl426**_

_**Dean Parker**_

_**Sakura kaze fuku**_

_**MeggieMoo7**_

_**Mahiru926**_

_**Hosrecrazy Jr.**_

_**Sakura**_

_**Ccgirl1410**_

_**Twihardtwiligher434**_

_**TheBeatlesChick**_

_**Twilightxeclipse12**_

_**TakeOutYourTeethAndBiteMe**_

_**Cubye4**_

_**Kaisershin**_

_**Le O.G.**_

_**Fragile-person**_

_**CharmedMillie**_

_**Kornymunky **_

**I thank you all for your encouragement and positive criticism. Hawktalon.of.Windclan signing out**!


	5. Chapter 5

Too Late

**Too Late**

**I'm back to school now. I have to get up at 5:30 in the morning to get my Mom to work and me to school on time. Ugh!**

**I 've just finished **_**Breaking Dawn**_**! I have read that some authors and reviewers have been suffering from BDD (Breaking Dawn Depression). I hope that the people in that group feel better and start loving Twilight and Stephanie Meyer again.**

**Disclaimer: (sighs in defeat) I don't own Twilight and anything Stephanie Meyer related.**

**Emmett: HAHA!! (Sticks tongue out)**

**Alice & Edward: GGGRRRRR!**

**Emmett: YIP! YIP! YIP! (Run for dear immortal life)**

**Me: Thanks guys! **

**Alice: No prob! Can I have a **_**yellow**_** Porsche!! PLEASE!!**

**Me: You already see that I'm getting you one anyway.**

**Alice: (gives me a vampire hug)**

**Edward: Alice! Let the girl breathe!**

**Me: (Faints at the golden eyes of Edward)**

**Edward: Great another one of those crazed fanfiction authors.**

**While I was typing this I was listening to the album **_**The Chronicles of Narnia : The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.**_

**Bpov**

I heard that mournful bay again! What in Forks is that? "Edward what is that somber cry coming from" I asked curious.

" That my dear Bella is a werewolf that …" suddenly a look of anguish swept his pale face.

"What? What is that cry coming from!?" I shouted.

He turned around and gave me a pleading look that spoke clearly 'Please drop the subject for our sakes'. Well I wasn't, now that I'm a vampire I want to know everything that was kept from me when I was human. I felt a calling in the howl. I wanted to follow the cry.

" Edward stop the car now," I commanded, but he refused with his jaw tightening.

"Edward don't make me jump out of this car cause I will," I threatened. Still he did not heed my warning.

" I warned you," I whispered as I fell on to the asphalt, underneath the car.

Once again I heard that melancholy wail. What could it be I wondered as followed the somber yelps.

I came to a moonlit hillside where beside the leaning tree sat a red-brown horse-sized wolf! Vividly a memory flowed to me, it was blurry so it was probably a human one.

It showed my old friend, Jacob Black, shivering ten exploding into the wolf that I saw before me. The baying wolf was Jacob!

Swiftly it rubbed its nose as if something was burning it and gave a fierce wild growl in my direction. Slowly it steadied it self in a crouching position.

Before Jacob could pounce on me, I announced my presence.

" Jacob? Is that you? It's me, Bella! Don't you remember?" I asked quickly. He didn't take out of his stationary stance, but he did cock his shaggy head and whimpered confused.

Silently I step out of the shadows. As I stood there waiting for a reaction, he slowly shook his tail, but he quickly stopped and started growling again. After a few moments of that he ran into the inky black thicket.

" Wait! Jacob I just want to talk to you!" I shouted, but as quickly as he left he came back. When he entered from the bushes he was in human form wearing only a pair of faded blue jeans. Unconsciously I released a breath of air that I didn't know I was holding.

His face was not of the Jacob that I remember though. This Jacob had hard bitter creases sketched into his face. His eyes were almost as red as mine! My Jacob had a cheerful grin always plastered on his jovial lit face.

"Jacob! What happened to you?" I gasped shocked

" So that _bloodsucker_ changed you huh? Do you know what you made Charlie, Billy, Renee, and … me go through! We all thought that you were long gone! Then where were you when I had to go through the change of a man to a wolf! Oh yeah, you were with the _leech_ being a creature that person has nightmares about! A creature that doesn't _deserve_ to _exist_! You know I would rather see you _dead_ than be hunting animals and people like it was a second nature!" he ranted shaking, shivering, vibrating, and trembling all over.

A bolt of fear struck my dead heart. I remembered the rest of my human dream. That he attacked Edward and he got damaged! Would my string of life be snipped? Was all hope lost for my new life and me?

Abruptly a piece of jeans smacked my face. I shook it off and where Jacob once stood was the russet wolf, ready for a kill.

As he jumped, I screamed. Surely Edward and Alice would hear that. Quickly, I evaded his attack.

Expecting a claw to come raking down my arm, I froze, but no tooth or claw came to my skin. All I felt was hand pull me out of the way. I saw a flash of bronze and russet swirl away from me. Hastily, they got out of their swirl and stared at each other for a instant.

Then Edward said sharply," Me neither _dog._"

In a flash Jacob turned high tail and ran from the sight. I checked behind me and there was Alice beckoning me to her. Following her command, I came to her.

"You have some explaining to do sis'," she stated flatly.

Rapidly, Edward was carrying me back to the Volvo before I had a chance to look back at the hillside. I t wasn't moonlit like it was earlier, it was covered with black swirling clouds.

As I was buckling up, Edward enraged, but trying to keep his voice under control, asked, " What were you trying to do? Trying to separate you and me ,again?!"

Uhoh.

**I won't be updating as well as I should because of school. 33 reviews so far! Remember that the 40****th**** reviewe gets to ask me 4 yes/no questions! I would like to thank**

**_ForEverTopaz1901_**

_**Isoran**_

_**Latuacantante00124**_

_**Alexandra Nicole Mason**_

_**Blueyblonde**_

_**Cassiexlynn**_

_**CharmedMillie**_

_**Singersk8rgirl426**_

_**Dean Parker**_

_**Sakura kaze fuku**_

_**MeggieMoo7**_

_**Mahiru926**_

_**Hosrecrazy Jr.**_

_**Sakura**_

_**Ccgirl1410**_

_**Twihardtwiligher434**_

_**TheBeatlesChick**_

_**Twilightxeclipse12**_

_**TakeOutYourTeethAndBiteMe**_

_**Cubye4**_

_**Kaisershin**_

_**Le O.G.**_

_**Fragile-person**_

_**Kornymunky **_

**I thank you all for your encouragement and positive criticism.**

**Hawktalon.of.Windclan signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Too Late

**Too Late**

**A/N: Sorry!! I know that I haven't updated in a while! My BTFB and me (Best Twilight Fanfiction Buddy) have been helping each other a lot. I suggest that each one of you make a BTFB. It makes writing even exceedingly easier!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything awesome cough Edward coughonce again and forever more.**

**The winner of the 4-yes/no questions is once again ****Alexandra Nicole Mason****! She has tactics up her sleeves, guys. **

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I have had to study for 2 tests and a quiz for the first full week of school plus marching band recitals! Ugh. I love all the people who constantly send me PMs and reviews! **

**Here is the next chapter!**

**BPOV**

" Edward chill out! She didn't know about Jacob!" Alice snapped as she rubbed comforting circles in my back. All Edward did in response was an intense glare at Alice.

" Edward," I croaked, "I'm sorry that I jumped out of the car ran into a werewolf."

Pinching his nose in frustration and looking down in his lap, he answered looking remorseful, " You can be sorry for the jumping out of the car thing, but I'm the one who should be sorry about you running into a werewolf, especially one as unstable as Jacob. I'm also sorry at me barking at you but, I almost lost you once and I AM NOT going to let that happen again, " he added firmly.

I snapped my head up, "Unstable?" I asked. What was his definition of 'unstable'?

"Well, you know when a newborn, like yourself, is supposed to be wild and troublesome."

I nodded.

"Same thing with a werewolf except no bite and they usually have an elder watching them when ever the change happens."

"Oh," I simply stated. A surge of relief washed over me remembering that Edward and I were not stressed anymore. " So there are werewolves after all, huh."

"Yep!" piped up Alice. She almost made me make a dent in Edward's Volvo. What an imp! Swiftly I remembered something that I was confused about during the battle.

"Edward what did you mean when you said to Jacob 'Me neither dog'?" I asked. His shoulders sank at that.

" Said in his mind that 'it wasn't the last of him and that he would fight for your freedom of this… curse'," he said nonchalantly as he struggled for words.

" You edited it didn't you! I know you!" I smiled as I jokingly accused him.

"Of course" he answered with a mischievous smirk.

Alice, appearing to be bored, decided to hum "_Here I Am" _by Bryan Adams. Before I knew it we were in the garage, parked with my door already opened.

" Ladies first," he said with a bow. Edward, always a gentleman no matter what had happened previously. Suddenly a familiar sickening scent wafted into my nose. And it smelled of wet dogs.

" Bella, we need to talk," a husky voice spoke.

**I'm sorry! I know that it was short, but as you already know I have a very busy schedule. I would like to extremely thank …**

**_ForEverTopaz1901_**

_**Isoran**_

_**Latuacantante00124**_

_**Alexandra Nicole Mason**_

_**Blueyblonde**_

_**Cassiexlynn**_

_**CharmedMillie**_

_**Singersk8rgirl426**_

_**Dean Parker**_

_**Sakura kaze fuku**_

_**MeggieMoo7**_

_**Mahiru926**_

_**HosrecrazyJr.**_

_**Sakura**_

_**Ccgirl1410**_

_**Twihardtwiligher434**_

_**TheBeatlesChick**_

_**Twilightxeclipse12**_

_**TakeOutYourTeethAndBiteMe**_

_**Cubye4**_

_**Kaisershin**_

_**Le O.G.**_

_**Fragile-person**_

_**Kornymunky **_

**I**** thank you all for your encouragement and positive criticism. Please understand that I am very tired from getting up at 5:30 in the morning for 5 days in a row. I know that this excuse is getting old, but hey, everyone needs to rant to someone about all the stress that is happening in his or her lives.**

**Hawktalon.of.Windclan signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Too Late

**Too Late**

**Disclaimer: This is so stupid. I am NOT Stephanie Meyer! Got it you stupid disclaimer! ( kicks it's butt) Wham!**

**Sorry! I know that the last chapter was short, so I thought I would make it up to you by posting another chapter quickly! I'm very sorry to **_**HorsecrazyJr.**_** for getting her pen name wrong thought out the story! Did I get it right this time?**

**Sorry if I sound kinda sad, but one of my fav. Authors says she's Quitting Fanfiction! Yeah! Right now she's finishing all of her stories. (sigh in regret).**

**I love all the reviews I'm getting even though I don't deserve it. Here's Chapter 7. DUH, DUH, DUH, DDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!**

**BPOV**

No three hot wet dogs. Even better! Jacob, in human form, crept out from the bushes with two horse-sized wolves following behind him. One had black fur and the other had chocolate fur. **(Can you guess who they are?)**

"See told you and now I have showed you what the_ bloodsucker_ did to her!" he bellowed triumphantly. Wait a sec, he think that Edward or one of the others changed me?

"Sorry to bust your bubble pal, but you've got it all wrong. Edward or the Cullens didn't change me! It was a nomadic coven of vampires! James, the leader of the coven changed me!" I roared, pleadingly.

He gave a smirk full of disbelief, but the followers gazed at each other with confusion. With heads cocked full tilt, they turned their gazed to their leader. " You know that I'm right, look at her! She's just trying to keep her sire and family safe," he stated like it was clear as crystal.

The two supporters exchanged looks at gave a snort of what sounded like an agreement. If I wasn't all ready tense enough, now I am probably as tense as a violin and bow.

" Jake what is going on here! Why don't you believe me, your old time friend! Who are these other werewolves?" I blurted out under all the stress.

"SHHHH," he whispered, knowing fully well that my newfound hearing could pick it up.

"We are going to free you from this curse that they put you under. I DON'T believe you because you are now one of the leeches, which means that you feel a strong bond of loyalty, and these are Quil and this Sam, the beta of my pack," he answered surprisingly calm, pointing to the chocolate and coal black wolves.

" Now to give you the antidote," he whispered menacingly, taking a silent step forward. Swiftly all the Cullens were surrounding me protectively like a group of elephant protecting a baby elephant from a cluster of hunger-striked lions.

" You are not going to take Bella, _my Bella_, away from me. I made a solemn oath never lose her again!" he whispered fiercely, shaking his bronze tussled hair at the thought of it.

" We are family, a coven, a pack, as you _vermin_ put it, that can never be broken or separated." Jasper spoke strong and heartfeltedly. It should have been written down for all of time to hear.

Alice took Jasper's hand, squeezing it for reassurance. I couldn't blame her.

I remembered the brawl that Edward and Jacob had out on the moonlit hillside. That was going to happen to me, but only one would come up standing.

**Sorry, I know that was also short! Thank you, my loyal and opinionated reviewers! Kudos to all of you! I hope you all send in ideas on what you think should happen next, because I'm running on empty right now! PPPLLLLEEEAASSSEEE go to the little blue box that says review and click on it and send some inspiration! Thank you…**

**ForEverTopaz1901**

_**Isoran**_

_**Latuacantante00124**_

_**Alexandra Nicole Mason**_

_**Blueyblonde**_

_**Cassiexlynn**_

_**CharmedMillie**_

_**Singersk8rgirl426**_

_**Dean Parker**_

_**Sakura kaze fuku**_

_**MeggieMoo7**_

_**Mahiru926**_

_**HosrecrazyJr.**_

_**Sakura**_

_**Ccgirl1410**_

_**Twihardtwiligher434**_

_**TheBeatlesChick**_

_**Twilightxeclipse12**_

_**TakeOutYourTeethAndBiteMe**_

_**Cubye4**_

_**Kaisershin**_

_**Le O.G.**_

_**Fragile-person**_

_**Kornymunky **_

**I thank you all for your encouragement and positive criticism. I hope I get more than 3 reviews for this chapter! Don't worry I'm getting plenty of rest visit my profile for some interesting info! I have a poll! Review!!**

**Hawktalon.of.Windclan signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Too Late Ch.8**

**A/N: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, And Sorry!!!!! I know it has been a long time since I have updated the story! I would like to thank **_**twilight7**_** for beta-ing this story! I would also like to thank **_**ForEverTopaz1901 **_**and **_**HorsecrazyJr**_.**for their supportive ideas. **

**I have decided to keep the story in Bella's POV. On with the story! Ch.8!!!!**

**BPOV**

As he was approaching, I heard a sorrowful wail echoing from the forest area between our forces. We all turned our head in the direction the screech came from.

Peering into the shadows of the forest I saw a figure of a woman leaning against a tree for support. She had twigs and leaves sticking out of what I guess was her hair.

Finally she crept out from the shadows and showed her face.

Victoria…

My muscles tensed. Forgetting the werewolf force, I turned toward her direction, but she showed no fear, no anger. Just grief.

Her normally flaming hair was a dull sickly orange, and her eyes were a lonely coal gray. Her cheeks were stained black with streaks of mascara. Silently she walked to Jasper and Emmett with a hunched back, cradling her arms.

Jasper and Emmett faced Edward with a quizzical look on their faces. He simply nodded and returned his gaze to Victoria.

In a silent whisper she asked, "What were his final words before you destroyed him?"

" He softly sang a song, but I don't really know what it means?" Jasper replied.

Her eyes widened as he spoke the word 'song'. " Please, oh please try!" she begged with a sudden strength.

" Okay here goes nothing," he said given a look to Alice for a supporting gesture. She gave him tight squeeze.

Then he took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
For once she was a true love of mine_

_Have her make me a cambric shirt  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Without no seam nor fine needle work  
And then she'll be a true love of mine_

_Tell her to weave it in a sycamore wood lane  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
And gather it all with a basket of flowers  
And then she'll be a true love of mine_

_Have her wash it in yonder dry well  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
where water ne'er sprung nor drop of rain fell  
And then she'll be a true love of mine_

_Have her find me an acre of land  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Between the sea foam and over the sand  
And then she'll be a true love of mine_

_Plow the land with the horn of a lamb  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Then sow some seeds from north of the dam  
And then she'll be a true love of mine_

_Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
And gather it all in a bunch of heather  
And then she'll be a true love of mine_

_If she tells me she can't, I'll reply  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Let me know that at least she will try  
And then she'll be a true love of mine_

_Love imposes impossible tasks  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Though not more than any heart asks  
And I must know she's a true love of mine_

_Dear, when thou has finished thy task  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Come to me, my hand for to ask  
For thou then art a true love of mine_

Relief spread across her face. I took notice that her hair started to glow a fiery red and her eyes were now a fall time yellow.

"Thank you," she whispered wiping the smudges off her cheeks with warmth in her expression. She lifted her head and straightened out her back.

"Bella?" she asked.

Looking up at her I replied, "Yes?"

" You had better keep an eye on him." she said glancing upon him, "He's a keeper." With that she winked at me.

" Thanks," I answered sheepishly. I could feel my cheeks burning red. Victoria giggled a little bit.

As she turned on her heel and left the Cullen's property the twigs and leaves in her hair fell, one at a time.

" So … what just happened?" asked a confused husky, but young voice from behind me.

Quickly I turned. Where once were the wolves was a boy with a buzz looking haircut and a taller guy with black eyes. Both were only wearing jeans with un-buttoned shirts.

Oh yeah, the werewolves. Just great.

" Who was _she_?" asked the boy with the buzz haircut. I think he's Quil and the black-eyed guy is Sam.

" _That_ was Victoria. She was the mate of James, the _true_ sire of Bella, but he is dead now. Use your ears for goodness sake you mutt!" answered Rosalie, accusingly. Quil flinched at her sharp tone. Sam put a comforting had on his shoulder.

" Rose I don't think you should anger them right now," urged Emmett in her ear.

"Hmph," she stated simply. Leave it to Rosalie to be the drama queen even in the most dangerous situations.

"Jacob?" Sam questioned.

Jacob suddenly lunged! I concentrated on him, and bounced off of me! He didn't touch me at all! He just simply bounced off!

He attacked again and again at different angles, and every time he jumped he was quickly forced back, and every time he was forced down there was a glow coming from the spot he hit. What is going on!

" We'll be back! Just you wait Cullens!" Jacob hissed. With that he turned tail and left. Sam and Quil just shrugged and followed.

My muscles finally relaxed. No blood was spilled tonight, but how long could we keep it up? Quietly we filed into the mansion.

"Bella?"

" Yes, Emmett?"

" YOU WERE AWESOME!"

And with that he gave me an Emmett- bear - vampire sized hug.

**That was a long one! Woo. Send me some ideas folks! Let's see if we can make it 60! I would like to thank…**

_**Cubye4**_

_**thebestAUTHOR**_

_**twilight7**_

_**Crazytwilightlover**_

**_ForEverTopaz1901_**

_**Isoran**_

_**Latuacantante00124**_

_**Alexandra Nicole Mason**_

_**Blueyblonde**_

_**Cassiexlynn**_

_**CharmedMillie**_

_**Singersk8rgirl426**_

_**Dean Parker**_

_**Sakura kaze fuku**_

_**MeggieMoo7**_

_**Mahiru926**_

_**HosrecrazyJr.**_

_**Sakura**_

_**Ccgirl1410**_

_**Twihardtwiligher434**_

_**TheBeatlesChick**_

_**Twilightxeclipse12**_

_**TakeOutYourTeethAndBiteMe**_

_**Kaisershin**_

_**Le O.G.**_

_**Fragile-person**_

_**Kornymunky**_

**I hope you all liked that chappy. Now REVIEW!!!! **


	9. Indepth note

**An In-depth Note**

**O.k. I'm taking ForEverTopaz1901's advice and adding a section about the meaning of the song "**_**Scarborough Fair".**_

_**What is "Scarborough Fair" about?**_

**It's a song that shows a hint from the singer to his lover, telling how she went away suddenly without warning or reason. This would also account for the absence of any suggestion of a reason for her departure, which could mean either that the singer doesn't have a clue why his lady left, or perhaps that these reasons are too difficult to explain and he gently leaves them out. The writer goes on to assign his true love impossible tasks, to try and explain to her that love sometimes requires doing things that seem downright impossible on the face of it. The singer is asking his love to do the impossible, and then come back to him and ask for his hand**.

_**What are with the herbs?**_

**They symbolize many things important to their relationship.**

**Parsley: take away the bitterness**

**Sage: strength for thousands of years**

**Rosemary: faithfulness, love, remembrance, sensibility, and prudence**

**Thyme: courage**

**Since Victoria has flaming red hair, I guessed that she had an Irish or Celtic background. This could have been their song, Victoria and James. **

**I credit all this information to Geocities website.  
**

**So you can either reread the section in the last chapter to grasp a better understanding of it or simple ignore it and wait for the next chapter. Your choice! Type to ya later! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Too Late To Be Forgiven**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, If I owned TWILIGHT, so would you.**

**Hey, I'm back! What do you think of the new title? YAHOO! The story now has 63 reviews!!!!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!! **

**O.k. here's Chapter 9!!!! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

After I escaped Emmett's bear hug, I quickly searched for Alice and Edward. I wanted explanations right now. I guess you could call a vampire on a mission. Silently I scurried up the stairs and searched for any signs of the two. Suddenly I heard a wide _crack _emit from outside.

_Edward_ I thought.

I rushed toward Edward's window. Outside next to a split tree was Edward and Alice, except Alice had her fist to the tree, not Edward as I had previously thought. Soundlessly as there attention was on tree, I scaled down the side of the manor. I dashed behind a tree and climbed to its tops, my ears straining for evidence of small talk. Edward started.

" Alice…" He said in a shock voice, one that I thought I would never hear come from him.

" You don't understand!" She screamed in pure rage. I was surprised that Jasper wasn't out here to comfort her after that explosion of emotion. Alice gave a swift kick to the tree, and it began to teeter forward and side ways. Uh oh, it was teetering towards me! Hastily I jumped like a spider to the next tree, narrowly missing me.

" I _will_ understand once you tell me what is going on! Why didn't you see the werewolves coming or Victoria for that matter?" Edward exclaimed with his hands in the air.

" Like… I … said…. I DON"T KNOW!!!" She was trembling with crisscrossing emotions that I could never fathom to describe. I quick sob broke from her as her knees gave way. Edward swiftly caught her though. I decided that I would make my appearance.

" Alice please tell use what is wrong," I implored as I scaled down the tree slowly not the startle them, but I should have thought Of that a lost cause, since they already looked quite shaken.

" Bella?! How….Wha… Oh never mind."

I gave a small giggle to that comment. I turned toward Alice and gave a sweet smile. I picked her up out of Edward's arms.

"I think we should go see Jasper," I suggested.

Hope and warmth made an appearance in her weary eyes. We dashed back in to the living room and Alice nearly hugged Jasper in two! He had to poke her a couple of times 'til she got the message. Reluctantly she released him.

" So … Umm will somebody tell us what is going on!" exclaimed Rosalie in the arms of her beloved Emmett.

" Yes I believe we all deserve an explanation for what just took place in our front lawn," said Carlisle who was sitting on the couch with Esme leaning up against his side with his arm draped behind her neck.

Suddenly everyone's gazes on me. I hate it when it feels like the eyes of when everyone's eyes burning in to you, especially if you're a vampire. Edward sneaked up behind me and wrapped his comforting arms around my waist. He began to whisper softly in my ear.

"Don't worry, just tell your story. I suggest you begin from when we left our house to stop Charlie from-"

My breath was stuck in my throat as I prepared for what he was about to say. I guess he noticed because he stopped speaking, but thankfully he didn't let go otherwise I would have fallen.

" Umm… yeah just that … well…Yes you do." I said eventually after Rosalie gave me a glare to cough it up.

"O.k. after we left and arrived at Charlie's place I sunk into my old bedroom and…" I began my side of the happenings.

**Whoa! That was a long chappie! I hope I get a lot of reviews! (Cough hint hint cough). I hope we break … let's see… how about 70 reviews. I think that's a fair goal. My parents are watching IRON MAN on DVD as I type this. If you're looking for some good music to listen to then I suggest THE BELLA CULLEN PROJECT. All their songs are based on the TWILIGHT books. I would like to thank…**

**_Chloe McMurray_**

_**ForEverTopaz1901**_

_**BellaRocks20**_

_**TwilightloverForever110**_

_**xxUsagikixxx**_

_**HorsecrazyJr.**_

_**xx-twilight7-xx**_

_**thebestAUTHOR**_

_**Sakura kaze fuku**_

_**Cubye4**_

_**Dean Parker**_

_**Alexandra Nicole Mason (**_**BTFB)**

**_Twilightxeclipse12_**

**_Blueyblonde_**

_**CassiexLynn**_

_**Isoran**_

_**latuacantante00124**_

_**singersk8rgirl426**_

_**MeggieMoo7**_

_**Mahiru926**_

_**.Xox**_

_**ccgirl1410**_

_**Twihardtwilighter434**_

_**TheBeatleschick**_

_**TakeOutYourTeethAndBiteMe**_

_**kaisershin**_

_**Le.O.G.**_

_**fragile-person**_

_**CharmedMillie**_

_**Kornymunkey**_

**Thanks for all of your encouragement and reviews! Remember 70 reviews is the goal! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Too Late To Be Forgiven**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't own Twilight, I shouldn't own Twilight, and I wouldn't own Twilight… for now.**

**Aww… we were just one away from making 70 reviews! (Pouts). Hopefully, this chapter will make some more reviews.( Cough hint hint Cough) **

**Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

" I snuck down stairs, and there was Charlie slumped in his chair. He was listening to " Cinderella" by Steve Curtis Chapman. And"-

" Oh I absolutely adore that song!" interrupted Esme. I cleared my throat to regain the attention of the vampire crowd. Esme realized that she had interrupted the story and gave an apologetic grin.

"Did you attack him?" Asked Emmett.

" No the air so full of liquor that it clogged his scent." I explained.

" Anyway he then rose up a gun in his right hand and"-

" I thought it was his left hand?" asked Alice, interrupting me.

" No I'm pretty sure it was his right hand. ANYWAY! Back to the story. He positioned it beneath his neck. Then as he was about to pull the trigger, I jumped done from the stairs and yelled 'No!'. He stammered and I persuaded him not to kill himself. I jumped out my old bedroom window and climbed into the car and was heading back here until…"

"WELL! Until what!" Exclaimed Rosalie engrossed in the story.

" She jumped out the car door _while _it was moving at full speed, because I wouldn't tell her what she was hearing." Said Edward, taking over the story.

" A werewolf was in the area and was howling like a maniac at the moon o a hillside beneath a tree. His name as you now know is Jacob Black, Leader of the Quiletes. He and Bella talked and that churned into a battle that we had to step into. I read his mind ad he is determined to take this curse off of Bella. And I'm going to make sure that he doesn't!"

" And he thinks that by killing Bella that things will go back to the way things were?" asked Carlisle.

"Yep, and we're going to have to fight." Edward answered wistfully.

" I wouldn't have it any other way," said Emmett putting on his game face and punching his fist.

" Hold it, hold it, hold it! Are you planning on killing Jacob in the fight? How is it going to stop the werewolves from attacking Bella?" asked Jasper. He sue does know how to be direct.

" Of course we're not going to kill them! That would be crazy! Right Edward?"

Edward kept his face downcast. "Right Edward? We are NOT going to kill Jacob. R- right?" I asked, my voice began to quiver.

Alice began to tug on my shirt pulling me up the stairs. " C'mon Bella, let leave them to these matters" said Alice nonchalantly.

I was in shock. Edward was going to kill Jacob, and who knew how many chain reactions were going to be set off because of this!

I shook Alice off of me and began to pack my bags. It was the only way we could get out of this mess. Once my bags were packed I placed them by the door. Everyone was staring at me confused except Jasper.

" Umm Bella? What are you doing?" asked Edward.

"Edward, fighting isn't always the answer. If we leave maybe Jacob will forget and Jacob and Billy can continue their lives as we continue ours peacefully," I explained as Jasper picked up my bags and carried them to the Volvo. He was always the peaceful going kind of guy.

Carlisle looked at Esme. "We could go back the house we own in Alaska." Carlisle thought aloud.

Suddenly there was a rap on the door. I rushed down stairs, before anyone e could stop me. I opened the door.

And there, in his wheelchair, was Billy.

"Look I just checked up on Charlie and he said that he saw your ghost. Then Jacob is murmuring with his pack about killing you. I want you to know that you have to get out of here while you still can." Billy warned. The family was gathering beside me s he spoke.

" Why?" asked Edward thickly.

He gave him a shocked look. "I just told you! Jacob is planning to KILL you! Do I have to spell it out? He has planned out positions for the others to ambush you. Quickly start packing!"

"Thanks Billy," I said. That was all I needed to support my claim.

" Well let's start packing. Come with me Jasper," Said Alice in a rather bored tone.

Everyone went to their rooms and started packing their bags. I realized that Billy was still outside. Quickly I invited him in. He decline with a shake of his head.

" Jacob won't tell me anything now a days. How were you changed?" He asked.

"Umm… well… we were playing baseball and a group of nomad vampires had come to join us in the game unexpectedly. And well they caught whiff of me and one of them named James stalked me. He trapped me in an old ballet studio that I used to go to when I was a kid. And he … bit me." I whispered the last part. He gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." He apologized.

" No don't be sorry. I need to learn to be more open about it anyways." I added. If I was human I would so be blushing right now, but only fade of pink can show up on me now.

" I should get going now. Jakey is probably getting suspicious."

I nodded in agreement. He left and all that remained were some tire tracks. We finally got everyone's belongings pack and hit the road. Edward was looking quite disturbed. Esme also noticed this.

" Edward," Esme asked, " what ever is the matter? We are going to a safer place."

" Well," Edward said sifting his feet, " when Billy was talking to Bella, He was blocking his thoughts. I'm just wondering why."

" Ha he was probably just a paranoid old wolf," Said Emmett carelessly.

"Lets hope so," said Carlisle. An uncomfortable feeling started to bubble in me.

" Alice can you see anything?" I asked. She stood still for a moment, and then her shoulders sank.

" No," she answered disappointed.

" Don't worry," whispered Jasper in her ear. She giggled with amusement. A wave of reassurance flowed over me. I don't know what this family would do without him.

We got into our cars and headed for Alaska. We were on a forest-covered road when it started to rain. My window must have been getting soaked, because the smudges were starting to move.

I noticed the smudges were coming closer. " Edward what are those smudges?"

He peered closely through the glass, and then his face became paler.

" What I feared would happen."

**Whoa! What a chapter! I had better get some reviews for this one! If you are finding something confusing or whatever! Review and I while reply. I would like to thank…**

_**Edward Cullen's Heart**_

**_Chloe McMurray_**

_**ForEverTopaz1901**_

_**BellaRocks20**_

_**TwilightloverForever110**_

_**xxUsagikixxx**_

_**HorsecrazyJr.**_

_**xx-twilight7-xx**_

_**thebestAUTHOR**_

_**Sakura kaze fuku**_

_**Cubye4**_

_**Dean Parker**_

_**Alexandra Nicole Mason **_

**_Twilightxeclipse12_**

_**Blueyblonde**_

_**CassiexLynn**_

_**Isoran**_

_**latuacantante00124**_

_**singersk8rgirl426**_

_**MeggieMoo7**_

_**Mahiru926**_

_**.Xox**_

_**Ccgirl1410**_

_**Twihardtwilighter434**_

_**TheBeatleschick**_

_**TakeOutYourTeethAndBiteMe**_

_**Kaisershin**_

_**Le.O.G.**_

_**Fragile-person**_

_**CharmedMillie**_

_**Kornymunkey**_

**Thanks for all of your encouragement and reviews! I hope to hear from all of you soon! REVIEW!!!!**

**: D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Too Late To Be Forgiven**

**Disclaimer: Do I look even type like Stephanie Meyer? I think not! **

**Well we made it passed 70! We're at 75!!!! I never dreamed of have so many reviews! (o.k. actually I do, but that's beside the point). **

**After receiving threats (Cough **_**Chloe McMurray**_** Cough!) I decided that I would type up a quick chapter. I did plan on this being the last chapter, but a certain reviewer encouraged me not to end the story quite just yet. **

**Here's Chapter 11! Enjoy! :D**

**BPOV**

I gave Edward a confused look. What did he mean 'What I feared would happen'? I check back at the window and I could make out limbs protruding from the smudges. Then it hit me. Billy had set us up.

Edward called the others; apparently they had already noticed that the smudges were closing in. One black and one chocolate wolf began to close in on the back.

I smack myself in the head. How could I have been so naïve! How could I not have seen what as coming! This must be how Alice feels about not being able to see what the future had in store.

_THUD!_

Four massive paw prints were shaped into the ceiling of the Volvo. Edward began to make the car swerve and skid purposely, but the third wolf continued to bite and scratch at the roof.

Edward bellowed a piercing snarl. With his vampire speed and strength he punch at the nose that was biting into the car. A squeal and pitiful whimpering echoed from above.

The third wolf sounded like it jumped off the car and back to the road. It had burgundy fur plastered to its sides. It was Jacob.

Where his playful brown eyes used to be was a set of irritated enraged eyes. Jacob was no longer the funny nacho-hogging guy I use to know. He had become a monster that had escaped from a child's nightmare.

The car as going everywhere uncontrollably. Quil had bit into one of the back tires causing us to skid everywhere. I don't know what I as doing, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. I once again jumped out of the car to face a bunch of werewolves.

" BELLA! NO!!!" and that as all heard from Edward.

Thank goodness for vampire gracefulness, because if I didn't have that I would be scraped probably.

I concentrated on the werewolves. I focused all my energy on the group as they charged at me. Abruptly they flew backwards into the trees, banging their heads together. Jacob was the first to regain consciousness and staggered forward for another try.

Edward and the others charged forward, but were stopped by a force shield I had created. I had to end this. This was my fight to win. They could only watch and wait.

Jacob sprung at me from my right side. Speedily I blocked him again. Countless, he kept charging at me only to be bated off by a block. Struggling to keep his legs underneath him, he swayed in the pounding rain.

He charged once more at my defenses. I lowered my shield and punched him into the asphalt. His landing sent dust and pieces into the air, landing on the unconscious wolves that lay.

Clouds of dirt surrounded me. I heard a mournful whimper emitting from where Jacob lay defenseless. His hind leg was bloody and needed to be attended to desperately. I reached down t stroke it, but as I began to stretch out my hand he snarled with his upper lip raised. I backed away quickly.

Sam had begun to stir. He rose slowly nudging Quil to wake up. Quil nipped at Sam's leg like Sam had just insulted him on his behavior, Probably something I would not want to hear.

Observing the area the rushed to Jacob's side, pushing him up. Jacob was steadying himself on their sides as walked. He gave one last glare at me, turned up his nose and snorted. Then they quietly left in to the drifting fog.

As soon as their scent faded, I lowered down the shield holding back the Cullens. Edward rushed to my side. As soon as he was there I let my legs give way. He tossed me into a bridal position in his strong rock-hard arms.

" Do you want to kill yourself?" He whispered frustrated.

" Hey I'm a danger magnet. You said so yourself," I whispered back playfully.

" I'm going to have to put that child safety lock into use if you keep this up," he threatened, smiling his infamous crooked grin.

" You wouldn't DARE!" I said with fake shock.

" Oh I would," he replied in a cunning voice. I really wish he didn't do that.

Someone did multiple coughs behind Edward. We turned to see all the Cullens staring on opposite directions, either whistling or tapping their feet. Edward gave a comforting chuckle.

"They're waiting _as patiently as possible_ on us," He said loaded with sarcasm.

" Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" yelled Emmett. I giggled. I could always rely on him to lighten up the atmosphere.

" Bella!" Alice called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

" The 'Edward, I'm sorry I jumped out of the car and ran into a werewolf' line isn't really working out for you I noticed. You should try the 'Edward, I promise not to do anything dangerous or stupid' line. It's quite popular." Alice said with a disgruntled look on her face.

" I'll keep that in mind" I said holding back a laugh.

Suddenly a car horn beeped behind us. I nearly jumped out to of my skin.

" Ha! Bella will face a pack of angry werewolves and a bloodthirsty vampire, but she jump at the sound of a car horn!" howled Emmett, who was shut up by my Edward.

"C'mon! Are we going to Alaska or what?" yelled Rosalie at the wheel of the Jeep.

Edward and I piled into the still Volvo, and everyone either piled into the Jeep or Mercedes.

I wanted to make sure that one ting was over before we left. I picked up my cell phone and called Jasper.

" Yeah, Bella?" asked Jasper on the other end.

" Did you feel anything coming off Jacob when he left with his pack?" I wanted to make sure that he as alright and that this as going to be put behind us.

" Well, he was still angry, but not as much as he was back at the beginning of the ambush," he remembered.

"Thanks Jasper,"

"Anytime Bella." Then he hung up.

We were finally on the road to Alaska. Hopefully this road gives us a better beginning in this new life of ours.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX**

When we finally reached the Cullen's house in Alaska, I gave Emmett and Jasper a good hard smack on the back of their heads. They were making bets on how many I would kill in my first year of being a vampire! Emmett was betting over sixty and Jasper was betting over a hundred! It's a good thing that they have Alice and Rosalie, or they would be DEAD by now!

We settled in and I picked the room that had caramel colored curtains and bed sheets. The walls and the furniture royal and sky blue, and the carpet was white. I loved it!

There was a faint knock on my door. I turned and saw Edward and Esme with some rather dark ragged circles under their eyes.

" Are you hungry, dear?" asked Esme. With all the commotion, I had forgotten that I had to keep an eye on how strong the burn in my throat was.

" Yeah," I said casually. I was going to have to get used to this kind of life . The quicker I got in-tune with it;the better. We ran out into the forest that surounded the back of the house. Well more like the mansion-sized cabin. It had the same grand air of the white marble mansion back at Forks, but it was made of glossy wood logs.

I felt comforted by rushing wind, and also by the scent of Esme and Edward. It felt so at ease, so... untouched by the problems and troubles of life and of the world.

And that just made me wonder ever more of how long such tranquility would last.

**Well that's all folks! ****I would like to thank …**

**_Sirianna-Black_**

**_mscjbhsfb random spasm _**

**_Edward Cullen's Heart_**

**_Chloe McMurray_**

_**ForEverTopaz1901**_

_**BellaRocks20**_

_**TwilightloverForever110**_

_**xxUsagikixxx**_

_**HorsecrazyJr.**_

_**xx-twilight7-xx**_

_**thebestAUTHOR**_

_**Sakura kaze fuku**_

_**Cubye4**_

_**Dean Parker**_

_**Alexandra Nicole Mason **_

**_Twilightxeclipse12_**

_**Blueyblonde**_

_**CassiexLynn**_

_**Isoran**_

_**latuacantante00124**_

_**singersk8rgirl426**_

_**MeggieMoo7**_

_**Mahiru926**_

_**.Xox**_

_**ccgirl1410**_

_**Twihardtwilighter434**_

_**TheBeatleschick**_

_**TakeOutYourTeethAndBiteMe**_

_**Kaisershin**_

_**Le.O.G.**_

_**Fragile-person**_

_**CharmedMillie**_

_**Kornymunkey**_

**Thanks for all of your encouragement and reviews! I hope to hear from all of you soon! I thank you for putting up with my slowness at updating this story. I would also like to thank _Kornymunkey_ for being the first person to review this story. **

**Thank you :))**


	13. Chapter 12

**Too Late To Be Forgiven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else that is related to the Amazing Stephanie Meyer, and anything by Marguerite Henry. (Pouts)**

**I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I HAVE 87 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY SO FAR!!!! UNBELEIVABLE!!! AHH! You do know that more reviews would make me stop pouting, right? **

**Thank you for all of the support and encouragement that you have sent me! **

**I'm sssooooooooooo sorry about being lazy and not updating! **

**O.K stop rambling and get on with the story!**

**BPOV

* * *

  
**

After a week of settling in and everyone was calmed down, I decided to have some 'Me' time. I read _Weathering Heights_ 7 times, _Romeo and Juliet_ 9 times, and _Pride and Prejudice_4 times. After being caught searching the library room for a new book, yes the Cullens log mansion has it's own library room, Edward pointed me to series of books by Marguerite Henry. I noticed they were all about horses.

I mentioned my discovery to Edward and said they were personally Jasper's, but when he and Alice arrived at the Cullen's Fork's home he decided to add them to the library for everyone. He handed me _Misty of Chincoteague_, saying that it was the first book of the series.

Right when I was at the part when Paul discovered that The Phantom had a filly, a knock sounded at the door. Lazily I stood up and walked to the door.

I opened it and guess who I stared at the entrance way.

The Mailman? No.

A real estate agent? No.

Marguerite Henry? No.

Billy Black in his wheel chair with Jacob in a headlock, trying to get a muzzle on his face? Yes.

As Billy began to say something, I slammed the door in his face and raced up in to Edward's room. I expected him to be pacing back and forth crazily trying to figure a way out of this predicament, but instead he, smiling, was sprawled across his couch, similar to the one at the Forks mansion, listening to music on one of his iPods. He has like twenty- four iPods.

I yanked the earphones out from his pale ears, and he jumped up giving me a rather confused/ agitated look.

" Do we need to take communication counseling or something, because that was rather annoying?" he said frustrated.

" What up, dudes!" yelled Emmett, slouched against the door frame, and dressed as a hippie.

" I have Bad NEWS!!" I nearly shrieked.

" Aw come on 'There is no such thing as bad or good news, only news'." Emmett said doing an imitation of Master Uogway from **Kungfu Panda**.** (I Love That Movie!!! I'm not sure how you spell the turtle's name though, so just go with it.)**

" Billy Black and Jacob are on our front porch right now!!!" I hissed with annoyance. How could they be so … so … so casual and carefree at a time like this?!

" That is bad news." Emmett said in a dazed fashion. Slowly he turned and walked to Rosalie's room.

Edward was banging his head against a wall that had an expanding dent in it. " Why didn't I smell them?" Edward hissed under his breath. I hated him blaming himself for everything. I was equally to blame, since I'm now a vampire.

Silently I wrapped my arms around his waist, since I couldn't reach his neck without him bending down. He slowly turned in my arms and stared down at me. His golden eyes burning into mine. Bit by bit he lowered his head to my level and pressed his lips against mine. His cool icy breath floated into my mouth tickling my tongue. It tasted of fresh mint. At that I secretly grinned.

" Your eyes are lovely tonight, Ms. Swan," he purred in my ear gently.

" I think that the red is starting to become me," I answered.

He backed away, giving me a quizzical look. " You might want to look at a mirror then if that's what you think," he said.

Reluctantly I let go and rushed to the restroom. What the heck did he mean by that? As I skidded into the restroom, I gazed at the mirror and gasped.

Standing in the mirror was the same vampire I saw every morning and evening, but there was a smile, but brilliant detail different. The eyes were an iridescent liquid gold. I turned my head from side to side with wonder. Softly I heard a small bell-like giggle. It was my evil-pixie-of-a-friend, Alice.

"I knew I would find you here," she said, tapping on a temple. I rolled my eyes, teasingly, at her.

" C'mon, everyone is waiting in the living room," she ordered with a flick of her head.

With our vampire speed, we dashed into the living room. There on the closest seat was Jacob with a muzzle and spiked collar, kinda like the kind Doberman Pinschers wear, connected to a short metal link chain that lay in Billy's hand.

As soon as he caught whiff and sight of me, he stared thrashed against the chain toward me, but Billy had a firm grip pull on the leash. Jacob's efforts were in vain.

" What. Do. You. Want," I asked with as much venom as I could. Strangely, he didn't seem surprised by my tone, dang.

" First things first, I didn't know that they expected me to go to your house and ambush you when you would come out," he said defensively. I had to roll my eyes at that.

"Sure like we're suppose to believe that," Rosalie said mockingly. Now Billy flinched at her words. Man, I should get her to tutor me.

" Please trust me! I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Charlie-," That totally caught my attention. I didn't listen to another word after he spoke 'Charlie'. I pictured his salty and peppery hair, and his small grin that he hardly gave to anyone at all. Next thing I knew Carlisle was nudging me back to reality. I coughed to cover up my daydreaming.

"Umm…could you please repeat that again," I asked shyly. I decide to give up on my tough act. That's more of Rosalie's expertise.

Billy gave a huff and spoke, " I said 'Please trust me! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Charlie asking what is up with Jacob. He was suggesting depression counseling, and I can't do that because he might change in mid-discussion. And we all know what would happen next.'" Then he gave a sharp tug on Jacob. Jacob started to make gagging noises when he was pulled back. The sickly sounds made me wince.

" Okay then why were you blocking your thoughts that night, Hmm?" Esme asked suspiciously. We all glared at him.

Quickly Billy's cheeks started to go red, not red angry, but red… embarrassed? Even Jacob gave him a perplexed look. That got me even more curious. Then Edward slapped him self, covering his eyes and sticking out his tongue like he just saw something nasty.

"Wha ! Bis is gilcking kingaw allowing!" Jacob yelled.

Apparently his muzzle was a barbed wire basket dog muzzle so it was kinda hard for him to speak. I ran, picked up a pen and a notepad, ran back, and dropped it at his feet. He picked up the pen and began writing. When he was done he kicked it at me.

It read, "_What! This is getting kinda annoying!_" I accidentally slipped a small smile. It's just that it sounded so much like the old Jacob I used to know. The tone on the page sounded like the Jacob who would beg me to tell him who won the football game while he was in the restroom.

I turned my attention back to Edward who was giving Billy a rather worried look.

" Billy, that is just perverted," Edward hissed.

" WHAT!!" We all who didn't know yelled at the top of our lungs. The two of them jumped.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to go searching deeper into my mind. I was going to my date's house. Emily thought that I was too lonely so she called the dating service hot line and so I was going on a blind date. I was hoping that she would look like Sandra Bullock. Ya know from _Miss Congeniality_. So when I stopped at your house trying to warn you, I could NOT get Sandra Bullock out of my head, so I blocked my thoughts like a sensible person," he finished with his arms crossed.

Emmett snickered and elbowed Carlisle, " See what did I tell ya? A paranoid old wolf!"

* * *

**Man my fingers are throbbing! I hope I get some reviews for this chapter! **

**I've decided that I will only give special mention those who reviewed for the previous chapter, like **_**twilight7**_**. So here it goes!**

**I would like to thank… **

_**vampire-twilight-freak (my awesome cousin, waves frantically)**_

_**Twilight**__** fan girl 201**_

_**gothic satan-wolf**_

_**HorsecrazyJr.**_

_**ForEverTopaz1901**_

_**TwiliStar09**_

_**4everbellaxedward**_

_**i mentioned i'm crazy right.**_

_**actress81996**_

_**Chloe McMurray**_

**You guys rock! Review pretty please with m&ms, reeses, kisses, sprinkles, and cherries on top! (Gives the puppy face, Fear The Puppy Face!)**

**Oh yeah,**

**Happy Valentine's Day!!!**


	14. Chapter 13 Eclipse

**Too Late To Be Forgiven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Okay?Okay!**

**I only got 1 review from my previous chapter. (pouts) :(( :,,( -(sad faces)**

**I'm also sorry I haven't updated, but my health has been horrible. I was in the hospital for over a week. Stupid IV . My hand's still bruised from it! IT'S GREEN! **

**(Clams down) **

**Eclipse: **

**from the ancient Greek _ekleipsis_ meaning abandonment or omission  
**

**Oh yeah, here's the next chapter.**

**Ch. 14**

**BPOV**

After having things settle down and the werewolves left, I decided to do some extra hunting. As I ran out the back door. I looked behind to find Edward running beside me. He gave his melting crooked grin as I turned to look. URGH! I love it when he does that! I hate it. Stupid shiny vampire with a stupid crooked lovable grin. Hmph.

As we hunted side by side, Edward cell started to ring. As he pulled out his iTouch **(Yeah I decided to let Edward to have one of those. He's been begging me for one) **I had an extra sip as I listen intently to their conversation.

"Hey Alice"

"Edward you NEED to get out of there now!"

"Huh? Wait? What?"

" I don't know! That's why you need to get out of there!!!"

Quickly he hanged up and slid it into his pocket. I was already off the ground pulling him along when he put the iTouch up.

Then something hit me. Not literally, it was a horrible smell. I didn't know what it was,but it had me scared. I stopped and crouched to Edward's side as he surveyed the area. Quietly we stood for a couple of minutes.

My ears picked up a sound. It was like someone was shaking a water bottle or something. The leaves behind us started to rustle.

And out emerged Jacob with a Large red jug that was bathed in the horrible scent. It was gasoline.

The odor was circling around my head. At first I thought it was simple the stench getting to me, but as I gazed down I noticed a muddy line. It circled around us. We were inside a gasoline circle!

"I began to think while-"

" Oh so you can do that." Edward retorted with a snarl clawing at his lips. Jacob just gave him a glare and continued.

"while I had the muzzle on that every time we encounter each other-"

_More like 'every time I try to kill you'!_

" you were always surrounded by people. You have never been left alone."

I tried to ignore his words, but the thing is that what he said made sense. Ever since I had become a vampire there was always someone at my side. I have been alone in my room , but someone was always next door. Why?

_Because your a newborn, duh!_ Yeah that's why.

" That's because I'm a newborn," I answered calmly. A deep chuckle rumbled from his bare chest.

"Not anymore. You have those sweet golden tricking eyes," he said sarcastically. Dang, he had me there.

" You have never known what it is like to feel abandonment. So it's my wonderful pleasure to teach it to you!"

And with in a seconds notice he pulled out a match from his back pocket and lit it. It fell on to the gasoline.

"NO! Bella RUN!" Edward screamed.

I turned to run , but the fire was closing in fast. As I dashed over the line, Edward gave me an extra push before a flamed licked my dead arm. I was on the other side safe, just like Edward wanted. Behind me a scream that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, but sharper pierced my ears. As I turned I saw that Edward's leg was being devoured by the hungry flames! He reached me but he only had a stump and a leg.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!! NOT AFTER ALL THESE MONTHS OF PLANNING AND WAITING!"roared Jacob. Whoa wait_ months_? I had only been a vampire for a couple of _weeks_. I set these thoughts aside and carried Edward at full speed home.

When we were half of the way there We ran into the rest of the family. Emmett took Edward from there. Esme had to clam me down, with a little help from Jasper of course, to get me to release my death grip. They Edward on my bed. I had thought a lot on the way there.

Number one: Jacob said _months_ of planning, not _weeks_.

Number two: I haven't been left alone at all ever since.

And Number three: The memory I had back on the moon-lit hillside when I found Jacob, the one with him changing into to werewolf and attacking Edward before I was about to be attacked, how could I have had that memory when I had never known of werewolves until that night?

Things were not clicking right and I wanted answers. I was about to run down stairs, but a moan floated through the air. I looked back at Edward lying in pain on the bed. If the bed were alive it would have bruises all over it. Edward was nearly strangling it to death with all the pain he was in!

I had half a mind go interrogate the rest of the family, but Edward needed me more than ever. So the other half won and curled up next to Edward. I would wait until tomorrow for the interrogation.

Jacob had succeed. Even with Edward right beside in a house full of vampires who love me, I felt alone... Abandoned.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chappy!!! **

**I would like to thank… **

_**ForEverTopaz1901**_

**for reviewing for the last chapter. Thank you for reading this story and Not sending mean flames! I also thank you for putting up with my laziness. ;) **

**Hawktalon**(dot)**of**(dot)**Windclan signing out!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Too Late To Be Forgiven ch.15  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**THIS IS THE NEXT TO LAST CHAPTER!!!! I REPEAT THIS IS THE NEXT TO LAST LAST CHAPTER!!**

**Happy LATE Halloween! **

**Here it is.**

**BPOV**

For the past three days I have been gathering information. Edward is supposed to stay in the bed until Carlisle can think of something. Esme has been giving him cougar blood and smothering him with so much mother-ish-ness he swear that be the end of the week he'll be talking like a baby again and Emmett will get a recording of it and put it on Youtube.

With everyone's attention on Edward I was able to sneak into Carlisle's office and hack into his computer. Yes I know BAD BELLA! I need information, and I didn't think I was going to get any truthful answers.

I opened it to his desktop and found a file labeled "Journal on B". I opened it. I nearly came back to life at what I saw.

Today's date was November the 1st. The first entry was at May the 15th.

As I read through the entries, It talked about me being out for six months. I was basically Sleeping Beauty. Edward made numerous suicide attempts saying that everything was his fault and that I was never going to wake up.

Only once did I wake up and that was to intervene in a fight between Jacob and Edward in the forest. I guess that how I got that memory. I went back into my sleeping state never to wake again until a month ago. When I thought I was out for three days, I was really out for six long months!

" So you now know , huh?"

Startled, I looked up and saw Rosalie, leaning against the door frame checking her nails for imperfections. Anger, no rage, boiled inside me. Staring at her I wondered how she could be so calm and unemotional when she knew all of this. In fact, how could any of the Cullens be calm and know this?

" Is any of this true?' I asked. I tried to sound calm like her, but came out more strangled and hoarse.

" Honey, all of it's true," she answered. Her calmness made me even angrier.

Quickly all of the Cullens appeared at the threshold of the door, but not daring to enter. I felt Jasper trying to calm me down, but simply blocked him. I needed to let this out. I can't contain it anymore.

" Don't leave right now Bella. Edward won't make it if you don't." Alice whispered.

"But he's immortal. He can't die." I said confused. I fought back a groan. All this at once was actually giving me a headache. I guess a vampire can get a headache if under a lot of anxiety, confusion, pain, and a lot of other stuff that I can't name.

" If we can't find a way to heal his leg, the deteriorating tissue will continue until all that we know as 'Edward' is simply ash." spoke up Carlisle.

That almost made me turn to ash. I tried to imagine the Cullens without Edward, the world without Edward, and it nearly tore me in two when I tried to imagine me ... without Edward.

"Please try to understand Bella-" started Emmett, but I didn't let him.

"Understand? UNDERSTAND?! I JUST REALIZED THAT IN MY ENTIRE AFTERLIFE, I HAVE BEEN LIED TO. AND FOR WHAT? FOR EDWARD TO GET KILLED? SO THAT I WOULD LIVE THE REST OF MY AFTERLIFE WITH OUT A SOULMATE? YOU TRY UNDERSTADING THAT-"

I stopped in mid-sentence when Esme's dry sobs reached my ears. I looked around me. Esme was dry sobbing on Carlisle's shoulder. Alice was clutching to Jasper's side, fighting the sobs that were trying to break through, as he cradled her in his arms. Emmett kept a firm hand on Rosalie's shoulder as she sent glares and looked like she was ready to punch someone.

I felt horrible. I had caused this pain in front of me with selfish accusations.

" We were just t-t-trying to k-keep you sa-a-fe." Esme choked. Her words stung my cold heart. They were just trying to keep me safe.

" Bella the last time you woke up it was to save Edward. And you collapsed only once we were all together. That's why we have never left you alone if we could help it." Jasper spoke softly.

I couldn't bear the sadness and pain anymore. I rushed forward and gathered everyone in a group hug. Even Rosalie looked mildly pleased.

" Sorry. I'm so sorry!" I said through the sobs.

" It's alright Bellsy. It's alright." Emmett said as he nuzzled me.

" You should have seen the emotional talks I gave to Edward before you woke up this time. I nearly had to give him a black eye to shut him up when he started talking about some puppy named Meme from his childhood!" said Jasper smiling a goofy grin. I couldn't contain the laughter that broke from me. Eventually everyone was laughing.

I wanted moment like this to happen everyday, except with Edward in them. This was all Jacob's fault. I swear that he hasn't seen the last of Bella Swan. If the mutt was scared of the vet, he obviously has never seen the rage of a female vampire, old friend or not.

He is in for a world of pain.

**Okay that's the end for this chapter. I'm fairly certain that the next chappy will be the last one. **

**I would like to thank those you review on the previous chapter. And they are...**

_**ForeverTopaz1901**_

_**HorsecrazyJr.**_

_**Hyperactive-chickidee**_

_**TueyTwoShoes**_

**Thank you for all your encouragement and criticism. Trust me, it's very appreciated. Happy late Halloween everybody!! Trick or Treat! **

**Here's a free Reese's cup to everybody! **

**REVIEW!! and get a cookie of your choice! ( wink, wink)**


End file.
